Love Me, Or Love Me Not?
by TwincestIsBAD
Summary: Two twin girls', falling for two twin boys? How often does that happen? Lainie and Zoie desperately want Fred and George's attention, they go to the extreme to do so. Hermione becomes major assistance. Where will this lead?


There's a million different ways to start this story off, so let's begin with the basic history. A young girl, named Lainie, and her twin sister, named Zoie, carried on their family name upon receiving their Hogwarts letters'. They were both born on May 22nd 1978. Lainie Mae Dawftwood and Zoie Elizabeth Dawftwood had began their lives. Zoie was born, exactly, 13 minutes before her twin sister Lainie. Being twins', didn't mean they looked alike. Actually, they couldn't look more different. Lainie looked like their mother, while Zoie shared many close features with their father. They were fraternal twins', but they still grew up closer than any other siblings' they had.

To spot some obvious differences, Zoie and Lainie were nothing alike, visually. Zoie had dark brown hair, nearly black. As to Lainie, whom had naturally platinum blond hair. Zoie had weighed about five pounds and one-half ounce. Lainie, was premature and weighed exactly four pounds. Although both grew up, controlling their weight. It didn't seem so easy for Lainie at first. While Zoie was looking like a regular toddler, Lainie was stuck looking sickly for she disliked eating. Eventually, Lainie gained the proper amount of weight, and Zoie stuck to the same path as her sister. Another, obvious, difference was their height. Zoie was five foot and seven inches tall. While her twin sister, Lainie, was five foot and one-half inches small. The height difference was an obvious thing. Facial features now that was something completely different as well. Zoie had smaller eyes, with a smaller nose like their father. Along with high cheek bones, and a small overbite. Lainie had low cheek bones, larger eyes, and a bigger nose like their mother. Zoie needed braces at a young age, until she turned ten. Lainie had perfectly straight teeth. Lainie's eyes were larger, and they were also a bright baby blue, as their mother had. Zoie had hazel eyes, that shifted to blue occasionally, like their father. Even though they had so many differences, inside of their hearts' they were nearly identical. They enjoyed the same activities, the same movies, shows, books, pictures, words, and even preferred to sleep in the same room through out their childhood. Even once they were sixteen, during holidays, they still insisted on sleeping in twin beds, in the same room, like they had since they were born. Lets date back a bit.

Like ordinary eleven year old witches, they received their letters' and quickly headed to Diagon Alley with their parents'. Their older sister, Addalynn, was a fifth year at the time. While they had two younger brothers' one named Brendan, and the other named Zachary. Zachary was the youngest, being only four years old at the time. Brendan was eight years old and far to intelligent for his own good. Lainie and Zoie's mother was rather, dimwitted to put it nicely. Their father was an Auror for the Ministry. Their eldest sister, Addalynn, had been placed in Ravenclaw. The first, of their family, to be placed in this house. The parents' were satisfied, but had hoped their daughter would have been placed in Gryffindor. However, they loved her all the same. Now, it was time for Lainie and Zoie to be sorted.

Harry Potter was known around the word, the twins' knew him. Not personally, for they tried to stay out of troubles way. As their unlucky ways would have it, they both fell for two of the biggest troublemakers in the world. They had first noticed the boys' when they were being sorted. Lainie spotted them first, for she was sorted before Zoie. The hat had sorted her into Gryffindor, luckily. Her parents' were proud, but that's not the greatest part. When Lainie stood to take her seat at the Gryffindor table. Two ginger boys' stood, howling and hooting with happiness. Gingers', she never really liked that hair color. Considering she was a natural platinum blond, and her sister a natural brunette. One thing was for certain, they were attractive. Lainie made her way and seated herself, quietly. Zoie was next to be sorted, thankfully, and she was sorted into Gryffindor as well. Zoie joined her sister and it just so happened, the open spot Lainie was guided to was across from the twins'. They chattered quietly about the twin boys. What were their names? Who were they? What year were they? They were both so identical, what are some differences about them? Little did the two of them know, their journeys and destinies that lay within the two ginger twins' hands, would end up the way it had.

***Six Years Later***

Lainie sat quietly in her Transfiguration class. The twins' she had sat by that first year, she had now discovered their names. Fred and George Weasley and they were a year above Lainie and Zoie. Lainie glanced to her left, Fred sat quietly. George was on the other side of him. Both seemed uninterested in McGonagall as she spoke. **"Today class, we will be attempting to transfigure this rabbit statue, into..."** McGonagall smiled as she paused for dramatic effect. **"A real rabbit! I'll pass each one of you out a statue. I will prefer the spell, then I ask for you to repeat what I have done, alright?"** Minerva smiled, and waved her wand letting each statue pass itself out to the students'. Lainie couldn't keep her eyes off of Fred and George. They still seemed uninterested, but she was actually surprised to see them in class. It was rare they did attend, when they did it was purely to prank someone. That excited Lainie, even though she wanted to stay out of trouble. Something about the twins' always intrigued her. They made her want to get into trouble. It wasn't so much Fred as it was George. Now that they had known the twins' for six years, it was simple to tell them apart. George was a tab bit taller than Fred, George had two moles on the right side of his neck. The previous year, when they had grown their hair out, George's hair was parted in the center. Fred had parted his off to the side. This year, they had chopped it all off and both Lainie and Zoie fancied it greatly. Another thing about George and Fred was that George had larger eyes. Fred's eyes were smaller, just as Zoie's were. Only made sense for George and Lainie to get together. Since George had large eyes, just as Lainie did.

**"Miss Dawftwood, miss dawftwood?"**Lainie shook herself, as she realized she had staring at the twins. McGonagall had broke her focus, thankfully. Hopefully the twins' hadn't noticed her stalking ways.

**"Sorry, Professor..."** McGonagall nodded and turned back to look at the students'. Lainie's cheeks flushed a light pink as she covered the left side of her face with her left hand. Her platinum blond hair fell like a curtain, shielding her from any stares. One comment caught her attention. It was a whisper, and spoken for only one's ear to hear. Fred's ears were supposed to hear it, and only his. Lainie had heard George though.

** "Girls these days, can't seem to figure out which of us is which. The way she be staring at us we're lucky we didn't turn into mush in the floor."** George's voice was in a joking tone of course. Fred nudged George with his elbow.

**"I know mate, I swear I saw a bit of drool dribble off her chin..."** They both snickered, and Lainie then exploded into bright red, on her pale cheeks. They had noticed her, and it was terrifying. Not only had they noticed her, they were making fun of her. Tears seemed to build into her eyes. Lainie wouldn't cry though, she was used to building up her anger. Zoie wouldn't be to happy with this. Something switched Lainie's attitude though.

**"She's not that bad though, Freddie. Her hair and her eyes are very, very attractive. Have you ever looked at her? I mean, actually looked at her? I'm not one to catch my breath, but she's pretty good looking..."** George said laughing as all the students' messed with their statues. George and Fred may have been talking very low, but Lainie could hear them. Maybe because she wanted to hear them, she wasn't sure. Anyhow, George had complimented her, and that made her heart sink. The tears dried up, and she continued to blush.

**"Never really looked at her to be truthful, I must agree though. I glanced at her a few times will she was staring at us, her blue eyes are very, very attractive."** Fred said, agreeing with George. They always seemed to agree though. That seemed to be the end of that conversation though. Neither of them continued to talk about her. Lainie breathed, so they had noticed her? Not only had they noticed her, they had made fun of her, but made up for such sinful things' by giving her numerous compliments'. George had complimented her. Lainie placed her right hand on her chest. The rest of that class seemed to fly by far to quickly. It seemed only seconds' after she clenched her chest, that class was being dismissed. Lainie shuffled with her books, and tried not to focus on what Fred and George had said. Lainie turned, and was surprised to see who was towering over her. Lainie's breathing cut-off, and her face drained of color. "Uh..." Was all she said as her blue eyes cleared her blurred vision. Now she could see clearly who was towering over her. Oh no, it couldn't be...


End file.
